Rain On Silk
by IceraMyst
Summary: A Fujin story... one never done like this before... R@R? First fic!


Tap __

Tap. Tap. Tap. THUD. Tap.

The echoes of steel-toed boots thundered down the halls. Silver haired beauty hidden behind the tough demure and strip of hated black. Heart of ice as cool and serene as its wind-ridden cousin, addition of the small, melted space at its center. Only one could keep her in that ever frozen, ever melted torture so easily, and not notice. Care? No.

__

I'm gonna crash and burn

But I won't show it

So the boots continued on. Running footstep hastened the way, and a young girl's laugh. A laugh too familiar. The footsteps continued, speed doubled. Feet scattered away from the wind goddess, whose malice was well known. Apparent indifference. No one knows what the feeling is but the forsaken.

__

I'm about to move into fire

But you don't know it

Memories waltzed by in a sickening parody of fate. Running, barefoot, steps sure and strong and joyful, laughing… nevermore. 

Quote the ivory.

And then the twisting, turning, the fire… the fire that turned the sunshine into ice.

Sweet irony.

__

And I look back at my life 

And I wonder if you cared

How the beauty longed to shout out to the world, 'I am not who you think I am!' But the fire of the hate had spared her even that.

And no one had saved her.

__

Then you were there

But it was just my imagination

She had wondered if he would come. But her dark knight had not showed.

And she died.

And yet lived.

Life was not kind enough to give her that.

Survival. The irony. How hilarious, she that aspired to die, lived, while others fell.

__

And I called out your name

And I thought… but I was mistaken

Spying from the shadows, longing… longing for something already taken. Warrior heart knew it was hopeless.

Yet she persisted.

Ignoring what was in front of her.

__

And you still follow him after all these years

And you couldn't hear me shouting out your name

When he smiled at her… but that was long ago. Forgotten. No more. The sun of confidence was gradually pushing away the moon of her love, and the memories faded.

The fire was dying.

__

And while you waste away your life

You forget that I'm still game

And the dark was pulling… again the irony, how the dark was white… Streaming upstream against the current, slowly, just slowly giving in.

The warrior never gives up.

And yet…

Something in seas of green…

Water melts ice after time…

__

Don't leave me out in the rain

Can't you see I'm dying

It was the word that the goddess herself had come up with… posse. It… mattered, right?

A warrior needs no one.

But every warrior must have subordinates.

And someone in charge.

The lone wolf needs its pack.

The goddess needs her god.

Ice melts in the sun.

Yet not in the dark.

__

I've shown you all I have

Yet you're not trying

Someone who understands… to understand… is that too hard?

Fall in love with the lion and the gladiator.

Someone has to lose.

The knight and the wolf.

The day and the night.

The sun and the moon.

The choice was too much.

There _was_ no choice.

In wanting both, neither was acceptable.

Irony.

__

I turn away but your eyes on my back

Through the soul, I can't hide

Click of heels soften as approach field. Wind reaches a roar, settling to an awful silence. A solitary figure falls, crumpled, despaired. Clear crystals glisten on hated ivory and raven. A sound is heard, laughing. Freezing, tensing, the goddess waits.

A couple move into view, joy in air. The drops freeze on contact, ice queen once more. The moon was taken by the rose.

The azure and raven pair pass, not noticing the anguished warrior, now a girl once more, just human.

He didn't care.

__

I thought you would be there

I thought at least you'd try

Familiar swoosh sets silence on fire, equally known cry of triumph following. The sound halts in the air as the mystified figure moves to the crumpled heap, sliding down to a fallen goddess.

"Fujin?! What… Fujin, are you- What the hell happened?"

Tearstained face turned over roughly by callused fingers, single crimson orb meeting the pair of perfect seas. Closed forcefully, to be opened unwillingly by the same investigating nuisances.

"L-LEAVE."

Posse.

Sun.

Wolf.

Knight.

Nothing.

"Not until you tell me _what_ is going on! Why on this cursed planet are you crying?"

Cured planet. He didn't know the half. Irony played its hand again.

Warriors don't cry.

Perhaps goddesses do.

__

And suddenly you were

But I don't know why

"Dammit Fujin, answer me!"

The sea looked stormy today. What were the ocean breezes telling her? Annoyance, probably.

There was something else.

Something…

__

But I can't get you to tell me

Can't you see I'm trying

"Fujin?"

Softer. The knight, always stone. Soft stone?

The warrior needs no one.

"SEIFER."

"What is it, Fuu- jin?"

What was that slight pause?

"NOTHING."

He would fall for it; Raijin always did.

"Fujin, you _never_ cry. _Tell me what it is._"

Why did he care? He shouldn- too late.

"CARE, WHY?"

That caused a pause. What for?

The warrior needs no one.

…Does a knight?

"We're the posse, remember Fujin? Sticking together, always."

So that was it. Just a stupid, stupid word. There was nothing else. Another perfect crystal moved down the silk of the ice goddess. This one was swiped away with the rough, now gentling hand.

Like she had dreamed…

No. Wait.

That dream was for normal girls.

Not for warriors.

__

Still you leave me here

I'm still not dying

Flesh shoved against dirt in the graceful uprising of the warrior princess. Firm and strong again. The white leader moved with her, customary smirk hovering, just there, returning slowly. Not before the words escaped.

"There's the Fujin I love."

__

And then you go and do the things 

I never understand

Time froze, as the ice melted.

Ice melts in the sun.

The sun was out.

__

And so I'll wait forever more

Just to hear you say the words

And then you do

~~Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters, or SquareSoft. Of course I wish I did, but then I wouldn't be writing this, would I?~~  
Author's Note: My first fan fic! I hope ya like it! Review? Please?  
Oh, and the song (or part of a song) is by me (It actually is a song, not just a poem, it has a tune and stuff :)) Thanks, AJ and Q!

__


End file.
